peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel September October 1989 Lee Tape 47
Tape ; Name *Peel September October 1989 Lee Tape 47 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989-09-xx-10-xx *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) Tracklisting *Company 2: Bear No Malice (session) 20 September 1989 *Wedding Present: Kennedy (12") RCA PT43118 20 September 1989 *Nelson "FFWD" Cruz: My House (My House Is Your Dub) (12") Minimal 8 20 September 1989 *new show *Mekons: Empire Of The Senseless (album - Mekons Rock N' Roll) Blast First BFFP 40 25 September 1989 *snippet *Priority One: Tuff City Material (album - Total Chaos) Tuff City TUF LP 5558 25 September 1989 *Landlord Featuring Dex Danclair: I Like It (12") Bigshot VS-137 25 September 1989 *Rapeman: Inki's Butt Crack (7" - Inki's Butt Crack b/w Song Number One) Sub Pop SP40 25 September 1989 *Eazy-E: We Want Eazy (Remix) (12") Ruthless 05 October 1989 *Partick Thistle F.C.: Firhill For Thrills (v/a album - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection SPICE 1 05 October 1989 *Priority One: You Know The Outcome (album - Total Chaos) Tuff City TUF LP 5558 snippet only 05 October 1989 *Paradise: Come On Home (LP - Designed In Heaven, Ideal For Use On Earth) Spiritual House BBSLP 004 26 September 1989 *Rodolfo Y Su Tipica Ra7: La Colegiala (v/a LP - Cumbia Cumbia) World Circuit 26 September 1989 *A Tribe Called Quest: Description Of A Fool (12") Jive 26 September 1989 *Heart And Soul: Not This Time Boy (All Right Y'All) (Hype Mix) (12") New Sound 26 September 1989 *Chill Rob G: Make It (album - Ride The Rhythm) Wild Pitch WPL 2002 26 September 1989 *TOT: What U R (Rhythm Mix) (12") Dun For Money DFM 006 26 September 1989 *Eazy-E: Radio (album - Eazy-Duz-It) Ruthless 27 September 1989 *Outerlimit: Dance In A Daze (12") Underworld 27 September 1989 *Girl Trouble With Steve Fisk: Batman Theme (Instrumental) (7") K 27 September 1989 *snippet *Eazy-E: No More?'s (LP - Eazy-Duz-It) Ruthless 27 September 1989 *Omsk Russian Folk Chorus: Irtysh, Irtysh (LP - Omsk Russian Folk Chorus) Melodiya 27 September 1989 *M.C. "Asti": House Your Body (12") Heat Wave 02 October 1989 *Fisher Athletic F.C.: Come On The Fish (v/a album - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection SPICE 1 02 October 1989 *Krispy 3: Mentally Appetizing (7" - Coming Clear / Mentally Appetizing) K3 02 October 1989 *Misty In Roots: The Midas Touch (7") Kaz 02 October 1989 *Esquerita: Esquerita And The Voola (2xLP - "Believe Me When I Say Rock 'N' Roll Is Here To Stay") Fan Club 02 October 1989 *Rock N' Gee / DJ Shawn: Swing Beat (12" - Swing Beat / Dual Tones) Mercury 02 October 1989 File ;Name *1989-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE047 ;Length *1:36:29 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE047 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes